


Naturally 自然而然

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 一切都发生得很自然。E quand'io vi son presso, i'sento Amore che dice: Fuggi, se'l perir t'è noia
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Naturally 自然而然

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次飙车，我昏了，肾好虚。
> 
> 再一次向但丁和莎士比亚致以我最崇高的敬意。

威尔在黑暗中睁开了眼，睡意弃他而去。

一切都发生得很自然。

他们相拥着坠下悬崖，没什么悬念地活了下来，在千代的帮助下转移到了汉尼拔另一处安全屋里养伤——他到现在都没有完全弄清楚他究竟有多少房产——等到伤势不再影响他们正常行动之后，汉尼拔带他出了境，辗转到古巴。他们成功解决了身份问题，住进了一幢靠海的别墅。

威尔静静地躺着，听着屋外海浪拍打沙滩的声音，与击打岩壁的声响如此不同。温热绵长的呼吸喷洒在他肩头，有一点点痒。他微微侧过头，在黑暗中凝视着汉尼拔模糊的睡颜。他厚实的胸膛缓缓起伏着，身体的热量沿着他们之间狭窄的空间传递过来，在古巴湿热的夏夜里并没有那么舒服。威尔常常带着一身薄汗醒来，但他从没有提出什么异议。

他们安顿下来的第一天晚上，当汉尼拔自然而然地走到床的另一侧掀开被子躺下时，威尔只是与他静静地对视了片刻，在汉尼拔轻声说“晚安，威尔”之后无声地合上了双眼。那间隐蔽的小屋并没有预备第二间卧室，而一路波折和身上的伤口令威尔疲惫不堪——如果硬要解释的话。然而，威尔清楚地知道他们之间已经与过去截然不同了。汉尼拔也知道，威尔可以确定。

威尔浅浅地呼出一口气，脸颊上被红龙刺穿的伤口还是在隐隐作痛。他将汉尼拔搭在他腰间的手臂推到一边，慢慢坐了起来，伸手摸索着旋开了床头昏黄的夜灯。汉尼拔睡得很熟，古希腊雕塑般的五官此刻柔软而平和，金棕交杂的短发散落在脸旁和枕头上。威尔再次叹了口气，抓了抓乱七八糟的卷发。

当他在悬崖边亲上汉尼拔之后，他们就完全不一样了。当时气氛真是该死的恰到好处，他们支撑着对方的身体，视线交融，互相试探着一点点缩短距离。威尔笑了笑，垂下了头。汉尼拔始终看着他，紧握着他腰间的衬衣的手温度高得吓人。他抿了抿唇，咽下了口中的血液。威尔抬起头，凝视着那双玛瑙色的眼睛，然后——然后他就亲上去了。毕竟汉尼拔那时候看起来就是特别想和他接吻，事后威尔是这么对自己说的。

他们没有吻得很深，也没有吻很久，他成功把血蹭到了汉尼拔下半张脸上，和红龙的血混在一起。他们分开之后汉尼拔的表情威尔觉得可以概括为呆滞，汉尼拔式的呆滞。他看起来特别想再来一次。汉尼拔喘着气，眼睛盯着他染血的嘴唇，微不可察地低了低头，但他最终什么都没有做。威尔将头靠在了他的肩膀上，汉尼拔偏过头，他们亲密地磨蹭着对方。威尔最终抬手环住了他的脖子，带着他们两人坠下悬崖，被冰冷的海水包裹。双脚离开平台的那一刻，威尔感觉到汉尼拔搂住了他。

威尔无声地笑了起来，又因为扯动贯穿脸颊的伤口而皱眉。他再次侧过头打量着汉尼拔，目光滑过他肌理分明的手臂和不算浓密的灰金色胸毛。他将薄被掀开一角，动作轻柔地下了床，光着脚往卫生间走去。

养伤的那段日子里威尔意识到他成了汉尼拔注意力的焦点，或者说他终于发现了其实汉尼拔基本在围着他打转。那道饱含情感和思绪的目光直白地追逐着威尔，甚至在做饭的时候威尔也能感受到在他身上徘徊的视线，这让威尔一度怀疑汉尼拔能够无所事事地盯着他看上一整天。肢体接触有意无意地变多了：每一次检查伤口汉尼拔都会刻意寻找抚摸他的机会，每一次递东西汉尼拔都会蹭过他的手指……但他们什么都没做，也没有再次接吻。

出境后第一次狩猎就在一个多星期前，汉尼拔盯上了一个试图狠宰他们一刀的餐厅老板。那天中午，他们刚刚结束午餐，威尔坐在落地窗边看书，而汉尼拔一边整理着他的衬衫一边走到他旁边。

“晚餐想要来点猪肉吗，威尔？”他相当自然地问道。

威尔抬头对上他的目光，汉尼拔朝他温和地微笑，栗色的眼睛里盛满了午后温暖的阳光。威尔吞咽了一下，回忆起这段时间来味道寡淡的半流质食物，点了点头。

几周的时间足够他们将车库的一部分改建成适合处理食材的临时场所。威尔用猎刀剖开餐厅老板的腹部，当余光无意间扫向站在一旁的汉尼拔时，他停顿了一下，似乎被那欣悦的神情感染，嘴角勾起了一个微小的弧度。威尔直起身子，为更加精细的解剖工作腾出位置。

浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声消失，威尔只穿着短裤，带着一身水汽走了出来。他悄声靠近卧床，呼吸有些急促，身上的红晕尚未全然消退。汉尼拔换成了平躺的睡姿，威尔不太想深究他此刻是不是在装睡——总是会醒的。

他在床边静静站了一会儿，放松不自觉绷紧的肌肉。屋外的海浪声逐渐与溪水流淌的小调重合。不知道多久后，威尔深吸了一口气，伸手抓住薄被一角，快速把它掀开扔到床的另一侧。膝盖压上榻榻米边缘，借力一撑，他稳稳当当地跨坐在了汉尼拔身上。

“Will？”汉尼拔适时睁开了双眼，仍带着一丝睡意低声唤道，嗓音比白天更加沙哑。

威尔没有回答他，他低下头，与汉尼拔对视，看着他的瞳孔微微扩大，看着他弧度优美的嘴唇勾起一个微笑。他的手搭在汉尼拔胸腹之间，感受着皮肤下起伏的肌肉和稳健的心跳。

“Will。”

威尔扬起眉毛，任由他的目光包含欣赏地在他裸露的上半身上流连，宛若情人的爱抚般轻柔而缱绻。汉尼拔的视线勾勒出他胸膛的轮廓，沿着脖颈的线条向上，拂过威尔微微分开的嘴唇和颊侧的伤痕，最终落在了额前的一缕潮湿的卷发上。

“You've prepared yourself，”他的喉结滚动了一下，随即是一声低如叹息的呢喃。“For us.”

“这些天我一直很好奇，”威尔对此不置可否，探出舌尖润湿了双唇。察觉到汉尼拔炽热的视线在顷刻间下移，他哼笑了一声，“为什么猎物暴露在猎人的枪口之下，他却没有选择开枪射击。”

汉尼拔缓缓吸入有些燥热的空气，复又随着他的话语吐出：“因为这并不是一场狩猎，威尔，有些东西远胜于子弹穿破血管的快意。”

_Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you_ _，and find nourishment at the very sight of you?_

… _Yes._

“我滋养了你，”他低声絮语，无意识地咬住下唇，“正如你滋养了我。”

他缓缓俯下身，始终凝视着那双红棕色的眼睛，其中黑暗而温暖的情绪伴着河水的涓流将他冲刷。汉尼拔抬起了头，立体到冷漠的五官此刻柔和得不可思议。

_Do you ache_ _…for him？_

嘴唇相触，威尔感觉到汉尼拔修长的手指抚上了他的后颈，带着烫人的热度摩挲着。汉尼拔近乎亲昵地与他厮磨着唇瓣，温热的鼻息在他的脸侧染出红晕，却没有更多的动作。

威尔稍稍后撤了一些，带着轻喘重新审视着汉尼拔脸上的神情，没有错过愉悦和满足下一闪而过的玩味。

“只有心无旁骛的男孩得到了巧克力工厂，你知道的。”

搭在他后颈上的手施加了一些力道，再明显不过的暗示。

“You have your will, Hannibal.”他再一次低头亲了上去，蹭过汉尼拔的下唇，吻在了他弯起的嘴角。含糊沙哑的声音从唇缝间滑出。

“Please…”

“My cunning boy.”

“Yes."

_Yes._

他听见了汉尼拔的低笑，胸腔在他的身下振动。一手扣住他的后脑，抚摸着黑色的卷发，汉尼拔偏头重新吻上他，湿热的舌头描摹着他唇上的褶皱，进而舔舐着他的牙床和犬齿，刮过敏感的上颚。另一只肌理分明的手臂攀上他的后腰，顺着脊柱的椎骨一节节下滑，在他的尾椎和腰窝处徘徊，点燃一簇簇火花。

威尔衔住探入口中的舌尖，吮吸了几下便放它离去。汉尼拔最后轻咬了一下他的下唇，插入他卷发的手指用使他感到一点刺痛的力度拉扯，结束了这个缠绵的湿吻。威尔直起身体，宽阔的手掌滑至前方捧住他的脸颊，拇指揉着湿润的唇角。汉尼拔随着他坐了起来，靠在床头，结实的腰腹在威尔身下绷紧而后放松。姿势的改变让威尔感受到了抵在臀上半勃的热度，皱着眉，他试图撑起上身逃开这种窘境。汉尼拔锁住他一侧的胯骨，嘴唇弯起一贯温和无害的弧度。他更加温柔地爱抚着威尔受伤的脸颊和脖颈，另一只手顺着宽松的短裤探入，食指陷入臀肉之间的缝隙，撩拨着其中闭合的入口。

“告诉我你的感受，威尔，” 指尖按住旁侧的褶皱，向上轻轻提拉。威尔猛地一颤，“告诉我。”

“我感到……饥饿，”威尔低声说道，当汉尼拔凑近吻住他的喉结吮咬时克制不住地粗喘了一声，“我感到渴望。”

“我会填饱你饥饿的胃囊，”汉尼拔亲了亲覆盖着深色胡茬的下巴，“你在渴望什么?”

揉了揉穴口，微微用力将第一个指节送入，汉尼拔满意于威尔瞬间的紧张和湿润而热情的内腔。乖巧的男孩总会得到回报。浅浅地抽动了几下，他将前两个指节缓缓没入。

“你，我渴望感知你。”

威尔抽了口气，医生的手指精确地压上了他的前列腺，力道恰到好处，他绷紧了腰。知道所谓的前列腺按摩是一回事，亲身体会则完全是另一回事，他咬住下唇，抬起一只手往身前探去，还没碰到布料，他就被汉尼拔攥住了手腕。

“亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔将他的手拉至面前，亲吻他的无名指指腹，在威尔看来他的神情染着莫名的微醺。埋入他体内的手指浅浅地抽送着，不时蹭过那块栗状的软肉，滚热的中指也开始在他入口处徘徊。“你知道如果不断刺激前列腺会发生什么，对吗？”

操，他 _太_ 清楚了。

“也许你应该先向我演示一下，Dr. Lecter。”威尔咬牙切齿，在头衔上加了重音。哪怕他确实很想从各方面感受汉尼拔的全部——包括思维和肉体——前列腺高潮也不是他准备在第一晚就体验的东西。他反手挣开了汉尼拔的掌控，抬起腰胯摆脱了那该死灵巧的手指。汉尼拔挑了挑眉，从善如流地抽出了在他臀缝间流连的手，顺势将威尔的内裤脱至大腿。

“乐意至极，”汉尼拔开始抚摸他的大腿内侧、会阴和睾丸，另一只空闲的手重新抚上他的身体，摩挲着肩膀新旧交叠的伤口，滑过他肌肉分明的大臂。威尔粗喘了一声，感觉自己就像一尊新买回家被人来回赏玩的小雕塑。“但我一向认为在这些事情上当局者永远比旁观者看得更清。”

“我改变主意了，”威尔一把抓住眼前杂金色的短发，很高兴看到汉尼拔就连睡觉都服服帖帖的头发终于有了点凌乱的样子。“在你实践无论什么性爱理论之前，我更愿意让你尝尝我，以与刚才不同的方式。”他暗示性地向下按了按。

汉尼拔显然知道他指的是什么，他微微笑了笑，尖利的牙齿一闪而过，眼中的恋慕满满地溢了出来，为他的整张脸蒙上一层温柔的薄晕。“我的荣幸。”他低声道，略微失焦的视线沿着他的胸线一路落至腹部由他亲手画上的笑脸。一手扶住威尔的后腰让他向前一些，跪直身体，另一只手撑在床上借力，稍稍下滑了些许。

他哑声呢喃了一句什么，威尔没有听清，随后柔软的嘴唇就贴上了已有数年的旧疤。

空气再度归为一片静寂，窗外的潮汐声此刻只能给湍急的溪流当和声。汉尼拔几乎是在小心翼翼地亲吻那道刀伤，湿热的舌尖轻轻掠过颜色稍浅的皮肤，像是为受伤的爱侣舔舐伤口的野兽，仿佛这疤痕多年未愈。他仔细地吻着，没有漏下任何一英寸，威尔仿佛能感受到他嘴唇的颤抖，但这可能是他的幻觉——他有些头晕目眩，汉尼拔留下湿痕的地方烫得他不知所措，热量向下堆积，小腹绷紧凹陷，阴茎弹动着渗出前液。

他长叹了一声，抚摸着汉尼拔的后脑，再次轻按了按。腹部绵密的吻以一个用力的吮吸结束——威尔很确定明天他的笑脸会多出一颗红痣——汉尼拔抬手圈住他的性器，浅浅撸动了几下，便低头含住了涨红的头部。威尔惊喘出声，瞬间收紧埋在发间的手，他听到了一声闷笑。

汉尼拔没有含得很深，少茧的手指爱抚着根部，不时捧住睾丸轻轻揉弄，但温热的口腔只会恰恰没过已经湿润发亮的龟头。威尔很想用力摁住他的头或者自己挺动腰胯操进高热的咽喉，然而当他低下头去，看见那锋利的颧骨上鲜少见到的薄红时，浑身的力气就会缴械投降。也许下次他真的应该试试，毕竟汉尼拔自己都说了“乐意至极”，威尔昏昏沉沉地想着，松开了指间的金发，撑住床头皮质的软垫，另一只手向身后探去，补上了医生被迫中断的事业。

他们总是心有灵犀，无论是在佛罗伦萨，还是在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院，或者是杀死红龙的时候。所以床上有点默契也是理所当然的，威尔这么告诉自己。他们在汉尼拔吞吐的间隙对视了一眼，威尔抽出了身后的手指，从汉尼拔身上翻了下去，拽掉内裤随手一扔，平躺在床上，双腿自然打开。失去另一个人体温的时间不超过几秒，汉尼拔已经重新在他腿间跪好，抬起他的后腰塞进一个羽绒枕便俯身凑过来亲吻他的额头；鼻尖拨开他额前的卷发，落下的嘴唇带着同样的温情与审慎。他胯间鼓胀的勃起紧贴着威尔的耻骨缓缓磨蹭，布料被两人的前液浸出一块深色斑痕。

威尔的呼吸已经相当粗重了，汉尼拔的呼吸只是比平日里急促，但威尔几乎能听见他的心跳声——可能是他自己的，或者他们两人的，总之心率都超出了三位数。考虑到今夜和之后的床伴是在杀人时心跳都不会变化多少的FBI十大通缉犯之一，威尔感到了一些诡异的成就感。他借着月光看向正在脱去最后一片阻碍的人，红棕色几乎被漆黑的瞳孔驱逐出境。汉尼拔的性器未施割礼，沉甸甸地坠在腿间，硬挺地翘起一道基本与床面平行的弧度，撑开包皮的头部充血而饱满。他重重地吞咽了一下，主动架起了自己的双腿。汉尼拔侧过头亲吻了一下他的脚踝，再度占满他为他打开的空间。他坐直了身体，居高临下地欣赏着被褥间浑身泛着肉欲的卷发男人，目光在他的胸腹间梭巡，落下的烙印比手掌更加滚烫。威尔双眼放空地望着天花板，微张着口呼出不稳的气息，感到高热的重量向他压来。

“威尔,”汉尼拔低声叹道，滚热的龟头抵上早已松软的淡粉入口，他倾身覆住他的男孩，抬手掐住他的下颌，拇指仔细地避开最新的伤痕，在颊肉上按出浅坑。“看着我。”

威尔怔怔回神，奔流不息的河水此刻堪比惊涛骇浪，却仍盖不住另一个人醇厚而微哑的嗓音和他们同样激烈的心跳。涵着风暴的靛青对上深不见底的赭红，威尔屏住呼吸，所有的感官都汇集于他的双眼和他的耻骨，非他的体温将他缓缓撑开，小腹处腾升起一种前所未有的饱胀感，他绷紧了大腿肌肉，十指抓紧身下的床单。夏夜的空气越加燥热，他们谁也没有出声，视线交融，汉尼拔腰腹用力，将自己一寸寸送入从来无人涉足的深谷。一滴汗水自他额角滚落，在威尔胸膛上晕开，当粗糙的毛发贴上他敏感的会阴时，威尔抽了一口气，陡然放松下来。

汉尼拔一手环过他的肩背，将他稍稍托起，再次吻上横贯右额的白痕。“My remarkable boy,”他带着喉音低声呢喃，嘴唇磨蹭着在岁月中褪色的伤口，他们的肉体紧紧相贴，以最亲密的厮磨互相让对方浑身染满自己的气味。

“ _每当我在你近旁，我便听见爱神絮语_ ，”汉尼拔轻轻摆动腰胯，填满内腔的阴茎随着他的动作浅浅抽送。“ _他说，‘奔逃吧，否则就迎接灭亡’_ ……”

威尔抬起双腿，勾住他结实的腰背，小腿肚擦过一块凹凸不平的皮肉，感到身上的躯体一个颤栗。

“You never will，”威尔搂住汉尼拔的后颈，两人前额相抵。望向那双饱含爱慕与欣赏的眼睛，他哑声笑了，胸腔震动，喘息不止。“Care for your death, Dr. Lecter.”

他们再次接吻，唇齿交融，水声啧啧，亲昵而情切，威尔以他二十年的性经验发誓他从来不知道亲吻就能让人如此神魂颠倒——好吧，还要加上插在他屁股里的那根玩意儿。汉尼拔维持了他一贯的从容不迫，节奏缓慢而稳定，阴茎大半抽出紧致的肠道，再微调角度重重挺入，占据每一寸空间，小腹贴上柔嫩的腿根，龟头则巧妙地蹭过前列腺，将一阵微弱电流送上威尔的脊椎。快感虽不似疾风骤雨，但如同汩汩细流，绵延不绝。腹底的沉坠感温热却不滚烫，宛如一杯醇香的热红酒下肚，在冬日里熏得人昏昏欲睡，慵懒而惬意。

他搂紧了汉尼拔的肩背，半阖着双眼，细碎的低喘泄出口腔，粉红晕满了整片胸膛。汉尼拔埋在他肩侧，不时亲吻他的耳垂和下颌，高温的气息扑在他颈窝，汗湿的短发随着动作不时蹭过他绯红的脸颊，低沉的绵绵爱语夹杂着喘息填满了耳廓。除了几句英语，威尔大部分都听不懂，意大利语，法语，可能还有德语和立陶宛语，甚至拉丁语。哦， _长夏永不凋零。_

威尔一声惊喘，睁开了眼，只看得清眼前律动的肉体。汉尼拔突然加重了力道，扣住他的骨盆将他托起，每一下都直直撞过前列腺，温存的序章就此结束。威尔浑身颤栗，后穴绞紧，指尖用力到泛白。他咬紧下唇，咽回堵在喉头的呻吟，只有几声闷哼逃逸。汉尼拔露出一个微笑，稳住他的身体，抽插的速度随即加快，动作干净利落，肉体清脆的撞击声宛若重强急板的琴音，裹挟着欢愉惊涛骇浪般冲散了最后的神智；黏腻的水声则成了狎昵的修饰，填满空气中每一丝不够情色的缝隙。威尔只扛过了片刻便松开了牙齿，唇上留下几抹胭红。他高亢而颤抖地呻吟，看着青筋盘虬的阴茎在他腿间不断进出，一只手向下圈住久遭冷落的性器，飞快地上下撸动。

身下的床垫在交合的力道下嘎吱作响，前后摇晃，威尔却并未感到身处一叶扁舟中，或即将被滔天巨浪淹没。他感到自体内蒸腾的快感像燎原的烈火，沿着他的每一根血管灼烧，令他的每一丝神经末梢都被赤焰炙烤。汉尼拔退了出去，龟头贴着神经密布的穴口磨蹭，偶尔浅浅滑入，却并不久留。奔腾的溪水突然遭遇一道细窄的弯折，堵塞不前，只能望着前方的平原淙淙叹息。

“操。”威尔低声咒骂。

“这是一个语气词，亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔语中带着笑意，不过威尔还是听清了其中暗含的紧绷和按捺。“还是一个动词？”

“操，”他又说了一遍。“请你。”

“As you wish.”

滚烫的阴茎重新破开肠壁，威尔满足地长叹一声，搂紧了汉尼拔，将他拉下来，咬上了他的下巴。他听见了一声闷笑，前列腺又被重重地顶了一下。威尔松了口，舔了舔他留下的新鲜齿痕，躺回松软的枕头里，略微失焦的双眼凝视着汉尼拔，手上有一搭没一搭地揉弄着自己硬得难受的性器。他知道两个人都已经很接近高潮了，汉尼拔也知道，但他仍旧不疾不徐，缓缓研磨着妃红的内腔，隔几下便整根抽出，蹭过会阴，再狠狠地撞上前列腺，循环往复；华彩前诸乐的暂歇，间或的重音将气氛缓缓推向恢宏的高潮。

威尔的一条腿被顶起，架在肩头，他蜷起了脚趾，屏住呼吸望着汉尼拔调整姿势，焦躁地等候着最后的侵袭。

在他耐心告终之前，尾章终于拉开了帷幕。

快感如狂风暴雨般降临，所有乐部精神振奋，用着最强的力度演奏着华章；河水犹如海浪般拍打着沿岸的土石，教堂的屋顶抖落捧捧灰沙。不过数分钟——也许更短，可能更长，时间在此刻不过混沌——威尔的身体弓起一道优美的弧线，头向后仰起，下腹凹陷，睾丸抽搐着收缩，拳状的手骤然攥紧。他大张着嘴，恰恰吸入饱含肉欲的空气便被陡然掐断，转变成断断续续的抽气和带着泣音的呻吟。精液喷溅而出，星星点点的白浊洒在他晕着脂红的胸膛上，甚至有两滴落在下颌。正如同拉得太紧的皮筋会突然崩断，在狂喜的顶点之后，威尔重重倒回床上，浑身瘫软，颤栗不止，胸膛像被抛至陆地的鱼的两腮一样剧烈起伏，蓝灰色的双眼失去了焦点。

汉尼拔气息不稳地看着眼前远比雌伏与天鹅的丽达和安眠的维纳斯更加淫色的美景，将这一幕尽数刻入眼底，古典而高雅的宫殿隆隆作响，土崩瓦解，新的房间拔地而起，他所见过的所有圣洁或肉欲的传世画作在此时此刻全都黯然失色，只能沦为陪衬。那喀索斯若见上一见，便不致失足溺亡；巨鹰若窥得一眼，利爪就兴致全无。他紧紧扣住手中的大腿——相当确信明天威尔身上会多出几道青紫的淤痕——带着要将他拆吃入腹的力道操着颤抖收缩的肠道。

威尔从一片空茫中缓缓回神，随即又失魂于汉尼拔染满欲望的五官。人皮被汗水浸得透明，鸦羽的雄鹿淌入河流，啜饮着冰凉的山泉。他眨了眨眼，视线勉强恢复清明，再度对上那抹红棕。汉尼拔深吸了一口气，抽出了阴茎。

是时候把安全套列为日常储备之一了。威尔想着，双手环住压下来的身体。汉尼拔浑身绷紧，手臂青筋突起。他快速撸动了数下，便射在了威尔腿间。汉尼拔撑在威尔上方，等着性高潮的电流冲刷过他的大脑，缓作绵长醉人的余韵。小提琴拉出最后一个揉弦的渐弱长音，云收雨歇。

汉尼拔翻身躺回床上，他们相拥着待余波散去，只剩下空气中淡淡的麝香。威尔呼出长长一口气，随手拽来一块布擦掉身上的精液，溪水声又归于潺潺，屋外海浪温柔地拍打着沙滩。

“Will，”等威尔在他身边重新躺好后，汉尼拔抬手将粘在他额前的卷发梳至脑后。“是什么促使了你今晚的举动？”

“你，”威尔打了个呵欠，往他身边躺了躺。“和我，但主要是你。”

汉尼拔为两人盖上薄毯，“我们的相处模式发生了改变。”

“嗯，”威尔点头，“它从来不是常量。”

“也不会是变量。”

“不再是了。”

他们在夜晚的静寂与安宁中又躺了一会儿，听着对方已经平稳的呼吸，直到威尔突然想起了什么，带着笑意与释然轻声道：

“现在我们可以一起去攻打特洛伊了。”

汉尼拔笑了笑，不置可否，他缓缓抚摸着威尔的肩胛，吻了吻他的发顶。

“睡吧，帕特罗克洛斯。”

一切都发生得很自然。

床头柜里的避孕套和润滑液成了常态，性爱一度成为睡前活动。威尔发现汉尼拔对肢体接触的兴趣在某种程度上可以称之为狂热，但却奇怪地没有对此感到不适。他们仍会进行一些只有对方才能彻底明白的哲学谈话——就像一切的开始，一人占据一个单人沙发，红酒摆在手边的小几上——只是心理医生开始热衷于以一个吻结束一次会面。

他们在古巴住了很长时间，之后动身回了美国。找到杜穆里埃医生费了一些功夫，但她大腿的美味让这些努力都得到了应有的报酬，顺便惹恼了杰克叔叔。

在欧洲重新安置下来没有用上很久，毕竟Il mostro的传闻在意大利这样的国度存活不了多长时间。

帕拉提纳礼拜堂里无声祈祷的骷髅仿佛亘古不变。

威尔很喜欢那套蓝色的暗纹西装。


End file.
